The WO 2008/155716 discloses an optical biosensor in which an input light beam is totally internally reflected and the resulting output light beam is detected and evaluated with respect to the amount of target components at the reflection surface. The target components comprise magnetic particles as labels, which allows to affect the processes in the sample by magnetic forces.